Confessed Feelings
by Karih2012
Summary: Maka and Soul finally tell each other their true feelings. How will their life change now that they know how each other feels. A Story with lemons and full of twist and turns. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Maka woke up in a cold sweat. She had that dream again, the dream that has plagued her every night since she had defeated the kishin. Maka would stand alone in a dark room, covered in blood. She would look at her self and check for injuries, and realize that it is not her blood. Soon she would see where the blood was from. Over in a dark corner of the room lies Soul twisted and mangles, clothes soaked in blood, crimson eyes looking at her with no life left in them.

She shook the thought from her head, as a tear ran down her pale cheek.

"Soul is okay, he is in his room probably asleep", she told herself. She got out of bed and ran a brush through her ash blonde hair, and left her room to prepare breakfast.

Maka rummaged through the cabinets only to realize that the only thing left in the house was cereal. "stupid cat", she thought "Blair must have ransacked the house for food after Soul and I went to bed." She sighed and grabbed the box of cereal and two bowls and set them on the table. Maka then walked to Souls room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Soul", Maka yelled but there was no answer. She slowly opened the door to see Soul laying halfway off his bed. Maka giggled at the sight and approached him.

"Soul" she said and at that Soul woke up with a start completely falling off his bed and into the floor. Maka had to laugh. The look of utter surprise on his face was just too much for her to not be able to laugh.

"Shut up Maka, what are you doing in my room anyways?" Soul asked.

"Well I figured you would want to eat at some point today, besides it is noon and we have to meet up with Black Star and Tsubaki today" Maka said.

"Oh that is today isnt it" Soul muttered "Well for waking me up like that there had better be a damn good breakfast on the table."

Maka took that opportunity to give Soul a well deserved Maka Chop to the head. Soul smirked and rubbed his head and apologized, and then turned to leave the room.

Maka couldn't help but to let her eyes wander. Soul had really filled out in the last six months, and Maka had definitely noticed. His shoulders had broadened significantly and his jaw had a more defined line to it. Maka followed Soul out into the kitchen where he ran his hand threw his hair and looked displeased at the cereal.

"Let me guess, Blair right" Soul asked. Maka only nodded still lost in her own thoughts.

"I swear one of these days im going to kill that damn cat". He muttered. Maka just smiled and sat down to eat. She didn't know when these feeling started to happen. She guessed they had been there from the beginning and it took to just now to realize how strong they have gotten. Her dream, the dream where Soul dies is more than she can handle. To even image that Soul could die was too much. Her heart ached. She would be lost without Soul, to never see that sharp tooth smirk again would be her demise.

"Maka!" Soul said. Maka jumped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"I asked if you were going to do the dishes or am I" Soul stated.

"oh" Maka said "I guess I can do them"

With that she stood up and grabbed there bowls and spoons and took them to the sink. While running the water she felt and warm hand touch her arm, his hand. Her breath caught.

"Soul?" she asked

"Maka I know whats been going on with you" Soul said.

"You do" Maka asked as his eyes traveled along her face.

"Maka I can feel it in our wavelength when you are alseep" Soul said grabbing Maka by the waist so he can look into her jade eyes better. "Maka im not going anywhere, Im your weapon and you are my meister. I'll never leave you" Soul pulled Maka closer to where their bodies were touching.

"S-Soul" Maka stuttered.

"Maka I know how you feel about me, I can feel that too. But how can a smart woman like you be so dumb sometimes" Soul asked.

"Soul" Maka said fully preparing for a Maka chop.

"Maka listen" Soul pushed Maka's ear to his chest. Maka could hear that his heart was pounding.

"How was it that I could feel your feeling for me so clearly, but you couldn't feel mine" Soul said simply, and then he cupped her face and lifted her chin so her face tilted up to face his.

Maka could feel the heat rush to her face as his crimson eyes gazed at her. Maka's eyes widened when he started moving closer, so close that their breaths mingled and their lips brushed. Maka closed her eyes feeling a heated tingly sensation in her stomach.

"Maka" Soul said.

"S-Soul" Maka muttered and with that Soul pressed his lips to her soft lips. Maka breath caught. She had wanted Soul to kiss her so many times, but this was nothing like she imagined. She didn't know that such a soft kiss could bring so many feeling. There was heat traveling from her lips to her stomach and back again. Maka moaned a little, which made Soul pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Maka threw her arms around his neck and ran her fingers threw his hair, as Soul licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Maka oped her mouth slightly allowing Souls tongue to explore. His hand slid down her back and caressed her bottom. With that she gasped, and let her own tongue explore his mouth, the feeling of both of their tongues fighting for dominance sent the heat from her stomach a little father south to her very core. She was lost in the passion, and the feeling was too much. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, to feel the closeness she craved. Soul then took this opportunity to relocate them to the couch.

Soul gently laid Maka down and looked at her. She was wearing one of his old shirt that only came down to the top part of her thighs. From there he was able to get a full look at her long, slender legs. His hands traveled from her calve to the top of her thigh, while he relished the fill her her skin against his. Soul grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to remove it. Maka bit her lip and made a whine of protest.

"I want to see you Maka, all of you" Soul said.

"O-Okay" Maka mumbled turning two shade darker.

Soul lifted her shirt off at her and was amazed by the sight,

"Maka you're beautiful" Soul said amazed.

Her skin was soft and creamy, and although she was small framed, she has delicate curves in all the right places. Soul lowered his head to place a kiss on her stomach.

"S-Soul!" Maka gasped.

"Oh so you like that do you" Soul said as he begain to kiss up her stomach until he reached her bra. Soul reached under Maka to unhook the delicate hooks, and with a simple flick of the wrist the article of clothing was gone.

Maka's breath caught. His kissed were like fire on her skin. She felt his hand graze over her breast. She sucked in a breath and saw soul smirk. He lowered his head and she felt his mouth moving up her body again until he felt his hot breath over her nipples. With that he took his tongue and flicked it over her now hard peak. Her hips bucked in response.

"Oh" Maka said in surprise.

That was Soul cue to keep going. His lips closed over the peak while his tongue swirled around the sensitive bud.

Maka moaned his tongue was doing wonders. Her insides were churning and her core was hot and damp, a hollow feeling was beginning to become more and more noticeable as he continued to graze on her nipple. Her back arched as Soul used his sharp teeth to nip at the bud, while his other traveled to the top part of her panties and easily sliding under.

"S-Soul what are you do-" She began to ask as his mouth claimed her. Soul slid his tongue into her mouth while his hand roamed over her soft mound of flesh. His delicate fingers moved around her folds as if he was playing a song only meant for her. He continued until he touched the bundle of nerves that made Maka buck up against him while pulling down on his head to deepen their kiss even more.

"Ah Soul" Maka moaned between a kiss, as she felt his fingers venture lower and touch the outside of her entrance.

Maka pushed her hips up trying get more contact. Soul slid a finger in to her entrance, and Maka felt as if a wave of heat and pleasure had washed over her. Soul quickened the pace with his had while his other hand began tracing circle around her nipple. The feeling was becoming too much for Maka. It was as if there was a rubber band being stretched and was about to snap.

"S-Soul stop..." Maka stuttered, but Soul just kept going and moved his head lower to nip and her nipple again while his finger moved in and out of her.

"Soul!" Maka screamed as her orgasm washed through her with one mind numbing wave of ecstasy after another.

Soul could feel her hot walls clamping around his finger as she screamed his name. He has tried to control his urge the best he could, but her screaming his name was too much. He had to be inside her. He wanted to make her his. His erection was pushing against his jeans to the point it was now unbearable. He stood up and began to remove his pant. Maka gasped as the full length of him was revealed.

"Maka I need you" Soul said simply looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"I know Soul, I need you too" Maka said as she brought him closer to her so she could kiss him. Soul's length throbbed at Maka entrance as Maka began to grind against him. Soul held it and was about to put himself into her when his phone began to ring.

"Goddamn it, hold on Maka" Soul said as he grabbed his phone. "hello" he said.

"Soul! Where in the hell are you two? We have been waiting here for an hour" Black Star shouted from the other end of the line.

"Damn you Black Star, Maka and I have decided that were not going to come today" Soul stated.

"Like hell you're not. If you and Maka are not here in 5 minutes, Im coming after you two" and with that Black Star hung up the phone.

"Well Maka" Soul said "It looks like this is postponed until we get back later, and then as soon as we are through the door I want you naked and we are finishing what we have started here!"

"Oh Soul" Maka giggled. "Well its a plan" She said getting dressed. "I love you Soul" she said looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too Maka" Soul said bringing her in for a kiss before standing up to leave. "Well we better get going before I have to kick Black Stars ass"

Maka giggle grabbing his hand as the two walked out of their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 Mine

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Now I am here to unveil Chapter 2. Enjoy the lemony goodness ;)**

Maka and Soul walked down the street of Death City until they had reached their destination. A quaint restaurant that Tsubaki had suggested they try. Soul let go of Maka's hand only long enough to open the door for Maka. Once inside Maka could feel Soul's protective arm wrap around her waist.

"Hey Soul, Maka we're over here" they heard Tsubaki shout.

"Well it's it about damn time...Leave it to Soul to leave a god waiting!" Black Star scowled at the two "Hey Soul why do you have your arm around Maka, I know you're ugly but she has been around you long enough that is isn't going to run away in fear HAHAHA!" The blue haired boy fell out of his chair onto the floor from the force of his own laughter. Tsubaki sighed looked at Maka in an apologetic manner.

"So out of curiosity, what was your delay" Kidd asked eying Soul's arm around Maka's waist.

"Me and Maka were busy" soul said while Maka's face heated.

Maka and Soul took their seats next to Kidd and Liz. Maka and Soul had been the awkward third wheels for a while now. Kidd and Liz had been dating for four months and Tsubaki and Black Star were now going on six months. It had never really bothered Maka that she was single until they would all meet together and she would hear Kidd talking about how symmetrical Liz looked how hot that made him, or when she would hear Black Star telling Tsubaki that he cant wait to get her home and unleash the real god in him. Now she thought that wouldn't be a problem now that her and Soul were together; she just wondered how telling the others was going to go.

"I bet Soul was getting himself a piece!" Black Star shouted.

"Black Star" Tsubaki said punching him in the arm, "You don't go around saying things like that. I mean they could have been watching a movie for all we know."

"Actually I was helping Maka" Soul said beaming with pride "But Maka is really the only one who you should ask, she is the one who really benefited from it." Soul gave Maka a huge grin as her face grew ten shades of red.

"Soul!" Maka shouted "Maka Chop!" Maka slammed her thickest dictionary into the very top of Soul skull.

"Ow Maka was that really necessary, But no in reality Maka and I have finally confessed our feeling to each other" Soul said coolly rubbing the sore crater on his head.

"It's really about time, you two have been gawking after one another for months now" Kidd said "Oh and Black Star pay up"

"Dammit Soul, I bet Kidd that it would be another 2 months before you two came to your senses" Black Star whined as he handed Kidd twenty bucks.

The three couples looked at their menu debating on what they would have for dinner.

"What can I get you on this fine evening" The tall golden haired waiter asked.

"Um well I have the house salad and a water" Maka said

"Ohh me too" Tsubaki and Liz said at the same time.

"Well I don't know what wrong with these ladies but I want some meat, so I will have the 16 ounce steak" Soul said drool escaping the side of his mouth as he thought of the juicy carnivorous treat.

"I will have the burger" Kidd said handing the waiter the menu.

"I want four bugers!" Black Star shouted "What a god has to eat ya know" he responded as everyone turned and looked at him.

As the waiter left their conversation continued. Liz and Tsubaki asked Maka how romantic was it when Soul confessed his feeling to her, and the boys (well Black Star) asked Soul when he was going to get into Maka's pants. After thirty minutes of being hounded with questions the waiter finally arrived with their food.

"Ah finally!" Black Star said inhaling his first burger "Im starved"

"With as much as you eat I dont see how" Soul said taking a big bite out of his steak.

"Now Now boys can we have a dinner where you two dont bitch the whole time" Liz said

"Fine" both boys mumbles pouting as they ate their food.

Soon dinner was finished and everyone had their fill.

"Soul" Maka said realizing the time, "We have to get home!"

"Damn its already past midnight" Soul said standing up to leave "Bye guys enjoy the rest of the night"

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do" Liz said

"Bye Maka" Tsubaki waved as Soul and Maka began to walk away.

As Soul and Maka made it to the exit they heard Black Star yell "Get some". Soul laughed as they walking into the cool nights air and thought to himself "I plan to".

The walk home seemed far shorter that than it had earlier. Soul and Maka had made it to their apartment and Maka could feel the mood in the air shifting. It's not that she had forgotten about the deal it was just that she had so much fun with the others earlier that she hadn't thought about it too much, but now that they were home she could feel her temperature rising as she relived vivid flashbacks about earlier. The way his lips felt on hers and how his fingers felt inside her.

"You too huh?" Soul asked feeling the atmosphere changing.

"Ha yeah I was think about earlier" Maka Admitted.

"Oh really well let hurry up and make another memory" Soul said grinning devilishly, his eyes already filled with lust scanning over ever inch of her body.

Like that Soul grabbed Maka by the waist and crushed her lips against his. Maka moaned at the sudden intensity of the kiss. Souls tongue snaked out and caressed her bottom lip making her breath catch. His sharp teeth nipped at her soft pink lips.

"Soul" She said as his mouth left hers to start a hot trail to her ears where she could hear how fast Soul was breathing. His tongue licked the outter shell of her ear as he pulled her ear lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it.

"Ah Soul" Maka sighed.

"Maka you just dont know how much I need you right now" Soul said pushing his hardness closer to her making sure she was able to feel it, and then feeling satisfied when she moaned. They stumbled their way into his bedroom. Soul picked Maka up bridal style and walked them to the bed where he laid her down. Soul stripped his shirt off and Maka's eyes immediately went to his long scar.

"Maka, you worry to much about this damn scar." Soul said giving her a smirk.

"But Soul if it wouldnt have been for me you wouldnt have gotten hurt" Maka said still eying the only flaw his broad chest has.

"well you know what will make it feel better, you can kiss it, or better yet why dont you lick it" Soul said his already hard length jumping at the idea of Maka's tongue being on his body.

Maka smiled and sat up her delicate hand sat on his chest for a moment until she began to run her finger over the scar making her way to the snow white hair that covered his chest. Maka leaned closer to his chest and first kissed the scar. Liking the way his body felt on her lips she lightly stuck the tip of her tongue out and traced the trail that the scar ran. Soul breath hissed in respone.

"Thats enough of that" Soul said reaching to take off her shirt. He had control, but with the events that had occurred earlier his control was pretty worn out. Soul reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and threw it off into the corner of his room. He could see her breast clearly now. They were perky and had filled out quite a bit in the last few months. He palmed the right and and

thought that they were the perfect size for his hands to hold. Soul slowly pushed Maka to lay back down as the climbed on top of her.

Maka laid down as she felt the comforting weight of Soul on top of her. She could feel his warm breath and lips trailing her neck. Her hips bucked against his as she felt his sharp teeth bite into the soft sensitive flesh by her collar bone. His mouth kept traveling down and soon she felt his tongue run over her nipples.

"Soul" Maka screamed

This encouraged Soul to take Maka nipple further into his mouth and graze his teeth along it, while his other hand alternated between grabbing her breast and tweaking her nipple. Then the thought ran threw his mind, and almost instinctively he reacted to the impulse.

Maka began to feel Souls lips leave her nipple and start a fiery trail of kisses south.

"Soul what are you doing" Maka asked.

"I need to taste you" Soul said simply as he unbuttoned her pant and easily slid them down her silky thighs. He took her pants and threw the to an unknown area of his room as he started kissing up her legs, alternating between biting and kissing once her reached her thighs.

"S-Soul" Maka gasped her core become molten as the pleasure built.

Soul continued upward and reached her panties, with a grin he grabbed the with his teeth and slid them down her legs. He looked at her. The sight he thought he would never see, Maka completely naked, on his bed, and wet. Wet for him, the thought made him wild. His erection was not at a point it could not longer be contained. He stood up and took his pants off, releasing some of the pressure that was making it hard to keep his cool. He got back into the bed and worked up her legs again stopping once her got to the apex of her thighs. Soul slid his hand up her leg and used his deft pianist finger to part the moist fold of her woman hood. Here it was the the thought that had weighed his mind time and time again. What did Maka taste like. Souls tongue slid out and licked every sweet drop of wetness she had offered to him.

"Oh Soul" Maka writhed against his tongue. She had thought his fingers had felt amazing earlier, but this was on a whole other scale. His tongue felt hot against her flesh as he lapped up her juices. Soon his tongue hit the bundle of nerves that almost sent her over the edge. Soul looked up at Maka as she gripped the sheets on the bed and continued to work the little bud. Maka could feel her stomach coiling up when Soul stopped.

"why are you stopping" Maka panted.

"Because Maka I want to be inside you when you get off. I want to make you mine. Is that okay" Soul asked.

Maka nodded and Soul claimed Maka's lips again. Maka hips grinding against his was too much he was going to wait just a little bit longer, but with her rubbing against his hardness it was too much. He grabbed his length and rubbed it against her entrance as his lips still worked hers. Maka's hips leaned up at the pressure wanting and craving to rid of the hollow feeling she was experiencing again. Soul slowly slid himself into her, and immediately was engulfed by the pleasurable feel of her tight, moist heat. He had to remind himself to take it easy, where this was her first time. He slowly reached her barrier and kept moving forward until he finally felt the gate give way.

Maka sucked in a breath as the sharp pain hit her.

"Im sorry Maka, it will be over soon" Soul said trying to comfort her as he kissed her again.

Soon Maka was eagerly kissing Soul back and with that he began to move again. Soul pushed himself all of the way into her and moaned at the feel of her around his length.

"God Maka you're so tight, it feels so good" Soul said beginning to pick up the pace with his thrusting.

Maka could feel the coil in her stomach starting to tighten again. Her hand entangled his snowy hair, as she deepened their kiss. It was as if suddenly she couldnt be close enough to him. Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth as she fought for dominance with much more vigor. Soul grabbed his headboard with one handto give his self more thrusting power and the other hand went to Maka's breast where he caressed her nipple.

"S-Soul Stop" Maka moaned the feeling was becoming too much. The coil in her stomach had reached its limit as she felt Soul moving in her harder and faster.

Soul knew Maka did not have much longer now and as for himself there was not long for him either. Soul thrust himself into Maka harder loving the feeling of her around him.

"Maka" Soul whispered hotly into her ear "Cum for me" and with that he bit into her neck while thrusting into as hard as he could.

"S-Soul" Maka screamed and as pleasure embraced her entire body. Wave and glorious wave of pure ecstasy hit her and hit her hard.

Soul could feel Maka hot walls clamp around his hardness as an orgasm rocked through her. Soul felt his own orgasm closing in as he continued to thrust into Maka.

"M-Maka" Soul said as his own orgasm washed through him.

Maka felt Souls hot fluids enter her which cause another wave of pleasure to run through her. Soul rolled off Maka trying to keep from leaving to much weight on her. They both laid there still panting and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I love you Maka" Soul said pulling her head onto his chest

"I love you too, Soul" Maka said as her eyes swayed closed and she was lulled into dreamland.

Soul looked down at Maka alseep on his chest and smiled. "You're mine and will always be mine" Soul said as he drifted off to sleep.

**Okay guys, there it is Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for me just let me know :) I'll try to update again soon. Thanks again :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has took me this long to update. I'll just say that I have a 13 month old who just cut two more teeth and he was not a happy baby at all, so I have been worn out. But now teeth are in and I have more energy. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 and will continue to follow the story. Lots of twist and turns ahead. Review please :)**

"Wow Maka, It's hard to believe that you and Soul have been together for 4 months now", Tsubaki said with a grin from ear to ear.

"I know what you mean" Maka said thinking about how fast time had flown by. It seemed that ever since her and Soul had told each other how they really felt, time had just rushed by.

"So Maka, I have to ask you something, and promise you wont say anything to anyone about this." Tsubaki said her grin morphing to a worried serious look. "Tsubaki, we have been friends for longer than I can remember. I would never saying anything if you didnt want me to." Maka said.

"Well Maka, Black Star and I have been...well active a lot here lately, and a certain visitor hasn't came around." Tsubaki said biting her lip.

"Who was suppost to come and vis...oh OH!" Maka said with the full realization of what Tsubaki was implying hit her. "Um, well have you taken a pregnancy test yet, and does Black Star know?"

"No and no. I mean I want to say something to Black Star but you know how he gets, So I figured I would talk to you about it first, and then if I was then I would tell him." Tsubaki said still worried.

"Well Tsubaki, do you want to go down and buy one, I mean we can get to the store and back with plenty of time for you to take the test before the boys get back." Maka said already grabbing her car keys.

"Yeah lets get this done, so I can know for sure and stop stressing about it."

With that they both grabbed their coats and made their way out of the apartment and into Maka and Soul's car. It was quite at first in the car until Maka finally asked "So Tsubaki, what are you going to do if you are pregnant?"

Tsubaki sat their for a minute lost in her thoughts and the said, " Well I would keep it, and I guess I would have to start nagging to Black Star and make him find a job." Tsubaki and Maka both laughed at the thought of Black Star with a real job as they pulled into the pharmacy. Maka let Tsubaki run into the store while she sat in the car with it running. Four months of her and Soul being together and she could not remember one time where they had used a condom. There was several times where they were going to use one and lust took over before one was put on and the thought was lost. All the time they had sex and it had never really crossed her mind that she would get pregnant. She didnt know if Soul had ever really thought of that either, both of them 20 and neither one of them had really talked about it. She had wondered what their future child may look like. Wondered whether it would take her jade eyes or Soul's crimson eyes, what it would be like to hold their child for the first time. At that moment the car door swung open and Tsubaki climbed in with a box in her hand.

"I grabbed a box of 5, so if one is positive I can make sure that it is not false." she said with a nervous expression. "Let's just get back to apartment so I can take these."

"Maka", Tsubaki said as they walked in the apartment as she opened the box.

"Yeah Tsubaki" Maka replied

"well I have a dumb question" Tsubaki said her face turning pink "I'm going to take three of these, just to be sure, and I was wondering if you would take the other two with me."

"Okay, but why?" Maka asked completely dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm really nervous and I guess it would make me feel better if I wasn't the only one who had to wait the 5 minutes in suspense.

"Okay Tsubaki" Maka said understanding how her friend was feeling.

The kitchen timer rang signaling that that 5 minute wait was over. Both girls got up from the kitchen table and made their way back into the bathroom where three tests were placed on the sink counter top right and two were on the left.

"Okay well this is it" Tsubaki said holding her breath

"It will be alright Tsubaki, I am here for you" Maka said as she went to where her own tests were at.

"Oh thank god!" Tsubaki shouted and let out a large breath of pure relief. "Maka they are all three negative."

Tsubaki turned toward Maka when she realized that she was the only one cheering. "Maka? Is everything alright" she said looking at the two sticks on the counter.

"What does this even mean" Maka said looking at the two lines on one stick and only one line on the other.

"I...I dont know" Tsubaki said hugging her friend. "I think you might need to go visit Stein and make sure." Tsubaki said.

At that moment both of the girls heard the door open and the boys come in.

"Hurry we have to hide these" Tsubaki said grabbing the sticks and shoving them into the very bottom of the bathroom garbage can.

"Hey sexy" Soul whispered in Maka's ear as he encircled his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh hey" Maka said turning around trying to cover the complex arrange of emotions that she was experiencing.

"Maka what's wrong" Soul asked, grabbing her hand and leading her into the hall way.

"Nothing Soul" Maka said leaning in to give him a kiss "Im just tired that is all" Maka said as she went into their bedroom and sat down on the bed.

She couldn't say anything to Soul until she knew for sure what was going on. Maka curled up on the bed and shut her eyes as she thought that she was defiantly going to have to visit Stein tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 The answer

**Okay guys here is Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy. :)**

It was midnight before Soul decided to go to bed. He had tried waiting a little bit for Maka to fall into a deep slumber, for he didn't want to wake her. She had been acting weird earlier, but he did not want to question her about it. She was usually good about telling him her problems when she was ready to do so. He figured she would talk to him in the morning while she had time to process her thoughts overnight.

Soul stood up from the couch and started walking toward his room turning off the lights as he went. He slowly opened his door careful not to make too much noise. He walked closer to his bed seeing Maka laying in the middle of the bed fully nude. The moonlight leaking in from the window make her skin glow. He could see her nipples harden from the cool breeze which in turn made him fill with need. Soul sat at the edge of the bed gazing at her face. Her soft pink lips pursed as she was dreaming. Soul leaned in to kiss those lips. He pressed his lips to hers as he slid a hand down to grasp a breast. Soul broke the kiss and sat up and saw Maka's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Soul" Maka said her voice still full of sleep. "What are you doing?"

Soul smirked and leaned back down to capture her lips once again.

"Uhn Soul" Maka slurred as Soul began to take his lips and travel downwards.

Soon, he put his fingers on her legs, teasing her. He moved his lips down her, breathing hot breath onto her. He felt her loosen under his grip. Soul put his hands on her hips and teased her at first. Then thrust in, slowly, then a little faster with a grin. Her knees shook as she leaned her head back and clenched her teeth. She held onto Soul's silk hair in a death-grip.

"Oh god Soul!" Maka shouted already close to her climax.

He kissed her neck and her face, his body dripping with sweat. His hands gripped tightly to her pelvis. She leaned into his face kissing him and biting his lip. She was filled with anxiety and lust. He began to tense up, and gave one last hard thrust making the others seem like nothing. This sent Maka to her breaking point, she moaned and her heart beat soared.

"Maka you are completely soaked." Soul said beaming with pride.

"I know" Maka said still gasping for her breath. Maka looked down could see red coating her legs and Soul stomach. "S-Soul" Maka gasped as she jumped off of him and ran into the bathroom.

Maka sat on the toilet as the full realization hit her. She was not pregnant and she should be happy about that, but for some reason relief was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was that she was not pregnant. There was not going to be a little Soul or a little Maka running around. Ever since she had took those test she began to hope that she was. When she went to bed earlier all she dreamed about was her and Soul life with their child. Tears slowly slid down her face as cried for what could have been.

"Maka are you all right, if it is about you starting you period I can wash the blood off no problem." Soul said as he went to approach her.

"N-No Soul that is not it." Maka sobbed.

"Then what is it honey, you know if something is bothering you I am here for you" Soul said raising her chin to look at her.

"This is what is wrong with me" Maka said reaching into the garbage can pulling out the test that was marked positive.

"A pregnancy test, when did you take this." Soul asked looking at the two lines.

"Don't say anything about this to Black Star, but Tsubaki thought she was pregnant, so she bought a pack of five tests. Well she decided to take three and asked me to take the other two just to make her feel a little less nervous. All three of hers turned out negative and mine well one was positive and the other was negative, so I was going to go and see Stein to see if I was or not, and well I guess I got my answer." Maka said as she finished cleaning her self up and walking back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Are you alright" Soul asked sitting on the bed beside of her. "And why didn't you tell me about this before. I could have tried and helped you feel better."

"Well I was so surprised and I didn't want to say anything to you until I knew for sure" Maka said looking down at her hands.

"How do you feel" Soul asked looking deep into her green eyes.

"Well I guess relieved" Maka said casting her eyes downward.

Soul lifted her chin and looked into her eyes once again. "How do you really feel."

"Honestly I am slightly relieved, but for the most part disappointed. I just kept thinking about what it would be like to have a child with you, and in a way I think my hopes were actually high that I would be pregnant. I didn't want to say anything about it because I was afraid of what you would think. I didn't want you to hate me for ruining our lives..." Maka trailed off.

"Maka" Soul said "How would a baby ruin our lives. Yes it would mean we would have to move out of this apartment and get a house, but I have the money for that. I have been saving up money for a long time, but I never wanted to use it unless I absolutely had to. Maka I love you and I would love our child that much more. I have thought about us having a baby before, but I knew you was not ready for that." Soul said still searching her eyes.

"Soul...what if I was ready" Maka said her cheek bones turning pink.

"Well if that is what you really want, then okay." Soul said with a smile kissing her forehead.

"But Soul...I want our sex life to stay as it is, I don't want to have scheduled sex. I want it to just happen. Is that okay with you?" Maka asked.

"Of course that's alright with me, do I look like a schedule kind of man" Soul laughed. "But there is something we have to do before we have a baby." Soul said while smirking.

"What is that." Maka asked looking confused.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Soul said bringing her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Now lets go to bed" Soul said as he got himself into his sleeping position and bringing her head down on his chest. "I love you Maka, no matter what."

"I love you too, Soul" Maka said closing her eyes and entering her baby filled dreams once again.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I know I really want to continue with this for a while, but I need to know what you all think of it. So please let me know how you feel. Thanks. **

**~Lola **


	5. Chapter 5 preperation

**Here it is Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy. Remember to leave a review and let me know how im doing :)**

Two weeks has past since Soul and Maka had their talk. Soul was with Black Star and Maka was out shopping with Tsubaki.

"So man you're really going to do it" Black Star asked obviously pumped about Soul's plans for the night.

"Yeah, I am. I mean I have thought about it for a long time now, but I didnt want to rush things." Soul replied.

"Rush things you two have known each other for forever. I mean Kidd has already done it, why not you" Black Star said.

"Easy for you to say...when are you going to propose to Tsubaki." Soul said with a smirk.

"Actually man, I have really been thinking about it, but I just dont know how to go about it. I mean I am a God and I need to give my Goddess the best memory as possible." Black Star said.

"Well why don't we both look for a ring in here" Soul said as he walking into Death Jewelers.

Both Soul and Black Star looked in the glass display cases looking for the perfect ring.

"This is it" Black Star shouted. Looking at the largest ring there was.

"Well it certainly screams god doesnt it" Soul smirked

"Hey but I know Tsubaki will love it, so im getting it." Black Star beamed.

"Okay well while you pay I am going to keep looking." soul said looking in one of the display cases.

And there it was the ring he knew was made for Maka. It was small, but the details is what stood out to Soul. It had a large square diamond in the middle of the white gold ring with three connected bands that would encircle her finger. The first band had a row of diamonds, the second was a solid, and the third was another row of small diamonds. He knew that Maka would love it and it would look great on her soft delicate hand. A small framed women approached him.

"Is there anything I can help you with" She asked.

"Yes, I would like this ring and the matching wedding band." Soul said with a smile.

"Aww looks like you're going to make some special lady very happy" She said with a smile grabbing a maroon box to put the rings in. "Do you need a bag or anything?" she asked

"No the box will be just fine" Soul said.

"Alright then the total is going to be $1,020. She said.

Soul reached into his black blazers jacked and pulled out a stack of cash and counted out $1100 and handed it to the lady. "Keep the change" He said with a smile and turned to walk away

"Ohh you're going to make her very very happy" She said with a giggle collecting her own tip from the cash.

"So Black Star are you ready to go?" Soul asked

"Yeah lets go. You know thought Tsubaki better say yes. I think I just spent my food money for the next year" Black Star said with a smile. "So how are you going to propose anyway."

"Well first im going to take Maka to a really nice restaurant and then I guess im going to wing it from there." Soul said thinking himself how he was going to do it.

"Hey Soul do you think Tsubaki and I can tag along tonight. I mean after dinner I think im going to take her for a walk on the beach and propose in the moonlight to her" Black Star said.

"Yeah you two can come too, it will make them less suspecting of our plans, oh and Black Star, that is a lot more romantic that I would have thought from you." Soul said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Soul, besides I told you I have been thinking about this for a while and I know they they always let off fireworks at the pier at 11pm and if I can get Tsubaki down there in time, I am going to propose as soon as they let the fireworks off." Black Star said "Besides I am a god! I have to do this in the best possible way."

"Well lets get back to my place before the girls get home and start getting cleaned up, besides I know you dont have any nice clothes, so you can borrow some of mine." Soul stated.

"Hey!" Black Star shouted angry "Wait where are the girls anyway?" he asked.

"I told Maka we were going to play some basketball, and told her to go pick out a new dress for dinner tonight. So she called Tsubaki to go shopping with her" Soul explained.

"Oh okay" Black Star said "I bet you can beat this god to the house" he yelled as he took off running.

"Well dinner is going to be fun" Sou said before staring to run himself.

"Which one do you think" Maka said holding up a dark blue dress and a black and maroon dress.

"umm I think you should go with the blue one" Tsubaki said wearing a form fitting black dress with a star cutout at each side of her hip "What do you think of this one Maka?" Tsubaki asked as Maka exited the dressing room.

"Wow Tsubaki I really think that is the one. Black Star will lose his shit when he see you in that." Maka said stunned at how beautiful her friend looked.

"Oh Maka, I think we are done shopping. That is the best thing i've ever seen you in." Tsubaki said truly seeing how much Maka had filled out the last few years. "That dress accentuates every part of you that you would want to!" It really did it showed her hour glass figure, and where the bottom of the dress was angled so that the from was at her knees and the back was mid calve, it showed off her legs and still made it look classy. "Soul is going to die from blood loss when he sees that."

Both of the girls picked out a pair of shoes to match their new dresses. Maka picked up a pair of strappy silver high heels, and Tsubaki found a pair of black stilettos. They both checked out. Maka was excited for their dinner tonight, she has invited Tsubaki and Black Star to come if they wanted to. She hoped that Soul would be alright with that, but knowing Soul he would enjoy Black Stars company.

"Well I think that is everything, let get back to the house and start getting ready" Maka said with a smile and started pulling Tsubaki toward her car.

Tonight was going to be great she thought. She didnt know what was the cause of Soul's sudden interest in the restaurant she had been dying to try, and frankly she didn't care. She was finally going to get to see Soul dressed up again and she couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6 A proposal

"Alright Maka, we will pick you two up there at 8 okay?" Soul said listening to Maka on the other end "I love you too, bye" Soul said flipping his phone closed.

"Oi Black Star, hurry up we have to pick up the girls in an hour" Soul yelled in the direction of the bathroom. Soul stuck a Q-tip in his ear collecting the left over water from his shower. He looked at himself in the mirror noticing the scar across his chest. He remember the time he had stood in front of Maka to take a blow for her, something he would do again in a heart beat if he had too.

"Hey Soul! What are you doing fixing you makeup hahaha" Black Star laughed.

"Uh...oh no just remembering something." Soul said being jerked out of his train of thought.

"So Soul are you nervous about tonight?" Black Star asked suddenly.

"No not really, in a way I feel like my existence has been leading up to this. In fact for the last two months I have been getting a house prepared for us to move into once we are married." Soul said reaching to his closet pulling out two suits. "Here you can wear this one" Soul said as he handed Black Star a black tux with a white dress shirt and a bright blue tie.

"Okay thanks Soul" Black Star said stripping off his towel and getting dressed. "I have to admit that im a little nervous, I mean what if she tells me no."

"ah well you know Tsubaki loves you, and plus you make it hard for anybody to tell you no to anything" Soul smirked putting on his own black pin stripe suit with a white shirt and crimson tie.

"Yeah I know she does, but you have everything planned, and well the only thing I know is that I want her to be happy. I haven't even thought about getting us a house or anything like that." Black Star said suddenly realizing how unprepared he was.

"Hey dont worry about it, Ive already got you covered." Soul said

"What do you mean about that" Black Star said dumbfounded.

"well" Soul said "I know how close Maka and Tsubaki are and well I know she would be sad to move away from her, so when you decided to propose to Tsubaki I called my contractor and decided to have another house built next door to ours and I want to give it to you and Tsubaki as a wedding present." Soul said with a smile.

"Are you serious! A house. How am I going to pay you back for a house!" Black Star said not knowing what to think of Soul's gift.

"Dont worry about it, it is a gift. Besides you have been my best friend for a long time now, and I also found out that Kidd is having a house built right down the street. I also hope that when we all have kids of our own they will be as good as friends as we are. Just dont say anything about it just yet, I still want it to be a surprise." Soul said.

*BAM Soul was sent hurtling back.

"What the hell was that for" Soul said rubbing his arm where Black Star had just punched him.

"Sorry Soul, but I had to regain my manliness" Black Star said as he wiped a tear that had escaped this eye from what Soul was doing for them. "Well anyway, lets go get our girls" he said as he started walking toward the door.

Maka and Tsubaki were putting the finishing touched on their ensemble. Both of them had decided to wear their hair down and while Maka wore lighter colors for her makeup Tsubaki wore darker shades.

"Wow Maka you look great. Soul will have a nose bleed for sure!" Tsubaki said with a huge grin.

"Thanks Tsubaki you look awesome too, Black Star will lose his sanity when he takes one look at you." At that moment they both hear a knock at the door. "It is 8 already!" Tsubaki said rushing to put her shoes on.

"It's 8:05...where has the time gone!" Maka said as she fastened the sides of her silver heels. "Oh one last thing" Maka said as reached into her bag and pulled the small diamond necklace her mother had mailed to her earlier that day.

"Wow Maka that completes the look" Tsubaki said admiring the small diamond necklace. "Alright I think we are ready to go now" She said as they both grabbed their purses and headed out the door.

Soul and Black Star stood outside of the apartment waiting for the girls to come out. After waiting for a few minutes the door finally opened. Tsubaki was the first to walk outside. She was wearing a long formfitting black dress that stopped at her ankles. She wore her black hair down her back with a dark red lipstick. She had two stars that were cut out at each side of her hips, that let Black Star get a peak at her flesh.

"Hey honey" she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"T-Ts-TSUBAKI!" Black Star stammered "You look fucking amazing" He said practically drowning in the sight of her.

Maka soon followed behind, and Soul couldn't believe his eyes. Soul started from the top and worked his eyes down her. She had her ash blonde hair loose with curls running down her back. She wore light brown eye makeup that made her eyes stand out and a light pink tint on her lips. She was wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her curved and accentuated her full breasts. The dress hugged her hips giving him a nice view of her ass and then flowed around her legs, where the front was up to her knees and the back was down to her calves. The heels she wore just made her legs look like they went on for miles. Soul thought about canceling dinner and just taking her home and showing her what she was doing to him. Souls thoughts stopped as he felt something wet slid from his nose down to his lip. He wiped his lip off to notice that there was blood.

"Ha I told you Maka" Tsubaki said beaming.

"Here Soul" Maka said handing him a silk handkerchief she had put in her purse just in case this happened.

Soul stopped the bleeding and grabbed Maka by the waist. " You look stunning Maka" he said leaning in to kiss her "Alright we need to get going our reservation is for 8:30." he said pulling Maka toward the cars.

Black Star and Tsubaki took their car and Soul and Maka took their. Soul backed out of the driveway for a night that they would all remember.

It was about an hour drive to the restaurant but when Soul pulled up to the valet station Maka as in complete awe.

"I heard this place was beautiful, but I never had any idea that it was going to be this gorgeous." Maka said completely starstruck.

The outside of the restaurant had a Victorian appeal to it with its high towers and balconies. Maka stepped out of the car while Soul held the door open for her. They walked up the marble stairs that lead the way to the door. Soul tossed his keys to the valet and held the door open for Maka with Black Star and Tsubaki trailing right behind them.

"Wow" the girls said in unison as they both were blown away at the decor inside. There was black marble floors and large glass chandeliers hanging from the ceilings.

"Ah you must be Sir Soul" A young black haired male said coming to greet them "You table is this way" He said turning on his feet ushering for them to follow him. The group followed with out questions and was lead to a table in the corner by a large bay window.

"Oh my god guys, this is amazing" Tsubaki said still trying to grasp the beauty of the resturant.

"I know" Maka said looking outside the window hearing the waves rolling into the shore beside them.

Their waiter showed up promptly as they had been seated and had settled in a little bit.

"What can I get for you this evening." the flaming haired man asked.

"Oh well I wasn't expecting this fast of service but I think I will have the chicken cordon bleu" Tsubaki said looking at her menu.

"I want the filet mignon" Soul said already fantasizing about the high class meat.

"Well then i'll have the fettuccine alfredo" Maka said with a smile handing the waiter her menu.

"I want the biggest steak you have" Black Star said. Everyone at the table looked at his in disbelief. "what I have to eat light, gotta save room for desert you know." he said giving Tsubaki a wink.

"Um well then...Um I'll be right back with your orders." The waiter said power walking it back into the kitchen.

"I hope it doesn't took long me and Tsubaki are going to leave at 10" Black Star said smiling at Soul.

"Well I guess Maka will head at about the same time then" Soul said back.

"So what did you all do today" Maka asked Soul.

"Well Black Star and I went and played some one on one. Then went to get some lunch" he said with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun Tsubaki and I only did boring things like shop and play with makeup" She laughed giving Tsubaki a playful grin.

"So Soul what are we going to do tonight anyway." Maka asked.

"Well I planned on eating first obviously" He said with a smirk.

"I mean after that Soul" She said playfully smacking him on the arm.

"Ha speaking of eating here comes our food already." Soul said beginning to drool once again.

The waiter handed the food out.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked.

"I think that is everything" Soul said slipping the waiter a 100 dollar bill. "Thank you" he said.

"No, thank you sir." the waiter said with a huge smile before turning away.

"Wow this looks so good." Maka said right before she dug into her food.

"I know" Soul said. "With service like this I would come here everyday if it didnt cost so much" He laughed.

Soon all four was holding their bellies saying no more.

"That was great, but not even a god like me could eat anymore" Black Star said rubbing his swollen belly. "Hey Soul, Tsubaki and I are going to go ahead and leave." He said as he stood and and held the chair out for Tsubaki to stand up as well.

"Okay well i'll catch up to you tomorrow afternoon then" Soul said stepping up from his chair as well.

Soul went and paid the bill and came back to get Maka.  
"Well are you ready to leave?" He said

"Yes" She said standing up to leave.

They walked hand in hand until the reached the outside of the restaurant. The valet was standing there with Soul keys in hand as they arrived.

"Have a nice night" the valet said tossing the keys into the air as Soul caught them.

"You too" he said opening the door for Maka.

They got in and Soul began to drive away. Maka looked out the window enjoying the few as the lights flashed by them. She wondered where they were going as they turned down an empty road, but the sight of a large house stopped her from asking anything. They turned into the driveway and Soul put the car in park.  
"Soul what are we doing here" She said looking at the house that had a large behind it. It was white with black shutters that made the house look modern and clean.

"Its part of my surprise." He said

"A house is part of a surprise." she said a little confused.

"No, what's in the house is the surprise." he said simply as he lead her up the said and into the house.

The inside was beautiful. The floors were white marble and the furniture was black with large maroon curtains covering large the large windows. The centerpiece is what made her breath catch. Soul walked over to the large black grand piano and motioned for her to sit on the bench beside him.

"I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted it to be something that you would never forget even if you tried" he said lifting up the lid to expose the black and ivory keys.

"Oh Soul" she said leaning in to kiss him. Soul broke the kiss and closed his eyes and began to play a few keys and then suddenly stopped. "Why did you stop" she asked.

"Resonate with me. I want you to feel everything that im feeling right now" he said looking deep into her eyes"

"Okay" she said

Once he felt the familiar connection there he closed his eyes once again and began playing from his heart.

Maka heard as Soul began playing the sweet notes on the piano. She could feel the love he had for her engulf her. She sat on the bench teary eyed as the musical notes continued to wash over her. She began to see the images that he was playing in his mind. Their first kiss, when he first told her that he loved her, her sleeping on his chest. Then he started to image their future. Seeing her walking down the isle toward him, her belly swollen with his child, the sitting in a porch swing old in years grandchildren running across their yard playing and laughing. The notes continued to play and Maka could feel every emotion that was flooding through Soul. Soul's song came to a stop. Soul looked at Maka as she had tear run down her face.

"Maka that song, is the best way I can describe how much I love you." He said wiping her tears away.

"Soul that was beautiful" Maka said .

"I want to be with you forever" Soul said standing up away from the piano bench and then getting down on one knee.

"S-Soul what are you doing" She said wide eyed at his actions.

"I love you Maka and I want you to be mine forever." He said bringing the maroon box out of his suit pocket and opening it to reveal the diamond engagement ring. Maka's mouth dropped open at the sight of it. "Maka will you marry me?" Soul asked looking deep into her eyes.

"S-Soul". Maka said jumping off the piano bench and placing kisses all over his face "Of course I will." she said will tears steaming out of her eyes again.

Soul hugged her as he was washed with overwhelming joy. She was his.

Author Note:

**I have to admit im kinda jealous of Maka right now. I have been engaged for 2 years now and this is how my fiance proposed to me...No Joke...we were sitting in his moms truck waiting for her to come out of walmart and he said he was going to go get something from her...came back with the engagement ring and asks me to marry him. Romantic I know... :/ I still love him though **

** Also sorry for the username change, dont worry I wont be changing it again so get used to this one :) **

** As always though review and let me know what you think of this chapter. And if you have any suggestions just let me know and I will try to work them into the story. **

** Until next time guys :)**


End file.
